


Someday

by rosalina2124



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Bill gets hurt will his freinds be there for him when he needs them the most????How the hell'd we wind up like thisWhy weren't we ableTo see the signs that we missedTry and turn the tablesI wish you'd unclench your fistsAnd unpack your suitcaseLately there's been too much of thisBut don't think it's too lateNothing's wrong just as long as you know that someday I willSomeday, somehowI'm gonna make it alright but not right nowI know you're wondering when(You're the only one who knows that)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand on my cheek causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Bev and I try to relax. She’s placing a cool cloth against my temple,I’m bleeding and bleeding bad. I hit my head against the edge of table when we were in the well house,when that creature came after me. I thankfully yelled loud enough that Bev and Stan came up and fought that thing off and tended to me. We got out of there soon after and they got me home. We’re in the bathroom,and Eddie is digging through the cabinet to find the first aid kit. I’m sitting on the floor back against the wall,I’m covered in blood,it looks like a damn murder scene,I know head wounds bleed a lot,it’s all over the front of my white shirt,on the tile,on my hands,it’s everywhere I look,which is disconcerting. “Easy Bill, I know it hurts,I know you’re scared,we’ll get through this OK”she murmurs softly as I feel tears stain my cheeks,I’m terrified,I almost didn’t make it out of there today,if they hadn’t gotten up there when they did,I wouldn’t be here. “O-ok Bev, it hurts,it’s a lot of b-blood”I murmur softly as I sense Ed come over to me,so we can get the wound cleaned up and get butterfly stitches on it. “I know it is, we’ll get it cleaned up don’t worry,we’re going to clean the wound alright,then we’ll get you cleaned up alright”she murmurs softly as I feel him kneel down and get close to me.

“Can I take a look Billy,I don’t want to hurt you”he murmurs softly placing a hand on my knee,one of the few places that’s not coated in blood. “Y-yeah, do what you need to do Eds”I murmur softly as she leans back on her heels to give him room. He takes the cloth off my temple,and it’s sluggishly bleeding,not like before,where it was full on bleeding. He cleans off the blood,then he puts antibiotic cream on it,then he gently pushes the wound together with his fingers,which hurts,then he puts the butterfly bandage on. It stops bleeding almost automatically,which means no stitches,which is a good thing,I wanted to avoid the ER if I could. “We’re all done,you did good,real good”he murmurs softly squeezing my hand then throwing supplies away in the trash can. “Let’s get you cleaned up alright,I’m going to let the guys help,and I’ll go get your bed made up for you”she murmurs softly as she squeezes my knee,then she get up to open the door,so she can let Richie and Stan come in to help me,Ben and Mike went to go retrieve my bike and bring it back. She opens the door,and Richie fumbles,he was leaning against the door,to try and eavesdrop,of course he did. “Shit,that’s a lot of blood”he murmurs as I see Stan nudge him,”shut up Rich”he murmurs,trying to rein him in before he runs his mouth too much,I know he’s just nervous,but still. 

I see her leave as he starts the shower,then I let them help me get up,and it’s almost too much. “Easy Billy,we got you,you ok”he asks gently, “y-yeah I think so,I just felt dizzy for a minute”I murmur as I get my bearings. I let them undress me,leaving my underwear on,trying to provide me some sense of privacy. They get me in the shower,and get me settled,Richie helps me stay up right,keeping me balanced. Stan helps me wash down as Eddie gets me a towel,then before I know it I’m done,red tinted water going down the drain. They help me get out and wrap me in a towel,dry me off,then help me get changed into a clean shirt and some pajama pants. Then they guide me to the bedroom,where Bev is waiting,bed ready to go. They get me in bed,then she pulls the covers over me as I get settled on my side. It’s raining outside,we barely made it home before it started,it’s soothing now though,calming. Once I’m settled she sits beside me,rubbing my back,carding a hand through my hair,comforting me,as the guys figure out their places. Ed ends up by me,sitting on the floor,Richie sits in the desk chair,and Stan sits on the floor beside him. “Get some sleep alright,we’ll be right here”she murmurs softly as I let myself relax,closing my eyes. This is the first time in a while I’ve felt comfortable enough to fall asleep,the nightmares have been awful and keeping me awake,now I feel secure,knowing that someone will wake me up if it starts again. Before I know it I’m out,the last sensation I feel is her rubbing my back softly,to help relax me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Bev and I relax,she’s just waking me,to check on me. They’re worried about a concussion,meaning Ed wants them to wake me every hour to hour and a half to check on me,make sure I’m OK. “Easy Billy,I just need to check on you,how are you feeling”she asks softly as I hear the guys shuffle around as she holds her hand up,a motion to stop for a moment,give me space. “About the same,my h-head still hurts”I murmur softly, “I guessed as much,I think we should give you some Tylenol, but I want you to eat first,get something on your stomach,so you don’t get so nauseous”she murmurs softly,”O-OK”I murmur softly as I see Eddie move towards me,and she lets him,and he sits on the bed beside me for a moment. I let him check the wound on my head,make sure it’s not bleeding,and it’s thankfully not,”It’s not bleeding Billy,so that’s good,let’s go downstairs alright,get you fed”he murmurs softly,he’s a lot more gentle with me than the others,we just have a different bond. “OK Eds”I murmur as I let him and Bev help me sit up and get to the edge of the bed,then they help me sit up,then stand. I’m wobbly for a moment but I get my balance,then they guide me downstairs,the other guys walking behind me.

They help me sit down at the table,as I relax wearily,going from upstairs to downstairs wore me out,took it out of me,but I’m not surprised. I watch as Stan and Bev leave the room,to go to the kitchen,leaving me alone with Richie and Ed. “You OK Billy”I hear him ask gently,quietly,unlike him at all,but I know he’s worried. “Y-yeah Rich,I’m just tired,going up stairs to downstairs wore me out is all”I murmur softly as I feel him rub my shoulders softly before he sits down. We sit in quiet,and before I know it Stan and Bev come back with food,it’s just soup,something simple,something we can all eat,but will be easy on my stomach. She sets a bowl in front of me,and a glass of sprite,then the guys serve themselves. We sit and eat, I’m a bit more hungry than I thought I would be after everything,which is good,at least I can eat,get my energy up after everything. “What happened in there Billy”he asks quietly, “Rich”I hear her warn,she’s afraid it’ll be too much tonight,that me saying what happened will make it more real,more scary. “I-it’s OK Bev,I I don’t mind”I murmur softly,they need to know so we can better protect each other. “I-I was in that room,I -I got lost and the door closed on me,and I couldn’t get out,then the thing was there,it cornered me,told me all sorts of awful things,and I lost my balance as I tried to get away,hit my head on the table,the rest is a blank,I remember yelling sorta,then I remember you guys coming in,fighting it off,I remember being frozen in fear,knees to my chest,and then you guys tending to me,then coming home”I murmur softly as I feel her squeeze my shoulder. “It’s ok,we’ll keep you safe I promise that,we promise that,right”she says as I hear the guys murmur in agreement,then they come over and hug me as I tremble and feel hot tears on my cheeks. It’s been a hard day,I’ve been through a lot,and they get that,more than I know,we stick together no matter what. After awhile I relax,tired,and feeling safe,and they let go gently,then she gives me the medicine for my head. “How about we go to the living room alright,get you resting,I know your tired”she murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair, “Ok B-Bev”I murmur softly as she helps me get up. We all go to the living room,and she sits me on the couch,helps lay down,putting a pillow behind my head and pulling a blanket over me. I feel someone,Eddie sit at the foot end of the couch,and I rest my legs against him,then Rich sits on the floor by me,and the rest of the guys make themselves comfortable in chairs and other places in the room. The tv is turned on,to a game show we’re not paying much attention to,as we sit in quiet. “I’m going to go do dishes alright,then I’ll be back,I’ll stay for a bit,but then I need to go home,I will be back in the morning,you’ll be in capable hands I promise”she murmurs softly kissing me on the forehead as I nod,I know I’ll be safe with the guys,that nothing will happen to me. She leaves the room and I sorta doze off,the feeling of Ed’s hand stroking my leg relaxing me.

The next time I wake up,she’s squeezing my hand,playing with my fingers,waking me up gently,it must be time for her to go home. “Easy Billy,let’s get you to bed,I have to be getting home”she murmurs softly, “Ok”I murmur,sleepy and out of it. I let her help me sit up,then she and Eds get me standing,keeping me steady. We all head upstairs,going back to my room,it’s late I know that,and I’m grateful they’re staying despite the hour. Once we get to my room,they settle me into bed,she pulls the blankets over me,and I settle on my side. “I’ll be back in the morning alright,get some sleep,and take care of him you guys”she murmurs softly as I hear the guys murmur in response,that they will. She leaves after this,leaving me,Richie,Eds and Stan,Mike and Ben had to go home,just like Bev,which is fine,they’ll be back in the morning. I hear the guys shuffle around,trying to be quiet,finding pjs,they’ll borrow from me for tonight,but that’s alright.

They find what they’re looking for,getting changed,then they settle for the night. Stan gets in bed with me,like normal,then Richie and Eds crawl into the pallet on the floor,she must have made it earlier so they could be in here with me. “Do you want the lamp on or off Billy”I hear him ask me,knowing I’m scared and that I have nightmares,”Off is fine,I’m ok with that since you guys are here,what time is it”I murmur softly, “OK Billy,it’s about 11,let’s try to get some sleep alright,we’ll be here”he murmurs softly rubbing my back as I feel Rich squeeze my hand,he’s closest to me,Eds is on the other side. “OK Stanny”I murmur softly as he reaches over me and turns the light off,then I lay against him like normal. Before I know it I’m out like a light again,we all are,exhausted from the events of the day,knowing we’re safe here together,and I know if the nightmares come tonight, I have someone,3 someones that will wake me up if need be,I’m not alone anymore,which I’m grateful for more than they know.


End file.
